Christmas Party Surprise
by NickelKii
Summary: Christmas Eve is the time when Nakamori Aoko holds her Christmas Eve party. Will it be the same fun party as always? Or will something more fun happen? [Christmas fic :D]
1. Author's Note

**~Author's note~**

 **My first upload XD It's not a story yet, it's just a little author's note. The story will start next chapter. And this is going to be my first ever story, so don't be disappointed if it's not that good :) This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it came out way longer than expected, haha. It should be about 3-4 chapters. So for now, have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 1 - 2 days before Christmas Eve

**Hi there~! Welcome to the first chapter of my first ever fanfic :D I actually uploaded earlier, but it came out as a bunch of source codes XD So i had to re-upload it. Anyway, I see people doing this so,**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own DCMK, it belongs to Gosho Aoyama**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this! Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

"Kaitooooo!" A voice boomed next to Kaito's ears, startling him awake. Just when he thought he could get some peace and quiet.

"Gahh… What is it, Ahoko?" He semi-glared at the girl that yelled at him for no reason. So what if class was starting? Sleep is important.

It was just an average morning in Ekoda High, except for the fact that Christmas is a few days away. And like every year, Nakamori Aoko, Kaito's classmate and childhood friend, is sure to throw a Christmas Eve party at her house.

Back to the pair, Aoko ignored the glare and just went on cheerfully, "Aoko needs to get some things ready for the Christmas Eve party!" She said, and told Kaito with the same cheerfulness, "I need your help."

Kaito groaned. "Again? Can't you find someone else?" Despite his lack of enthusiasm, he didn't really meant what he said. One reason cause, he likes parties. And planning one was a piece of cake for him. And of course, whatever he does, he makes sure that people enjoys them.

The party last year was not bad as well. It would've been better if there were no 'interruptions'. Kaito found that heist amusing, it was a good memory. However, he'd prefer it not to happen again. It _would_ ruin his reputation as the great Kaitou Kid after all.

"Mou… Aoko knows you like the party too!" She pouted, giving him a 'you-know-I'm-right' stare. In return, Kaito just grinned at her.

"I'm sure this year's party will be more fun!" She added more cheerfully.

"Why so?" Kaito asked as he played with his pencil. "Do you plan on adding a few tricks and traps this time? How about some of my pranks too?" He added mischievously, already imagining some unfortunate classmate of his falling into his traps.

"No tricks! No pranks! Not in Aoko's house!" She glared at him.

Giving a bored and disappointed expression, Kaito put down his pencil and let his head rest on the desk. "Then what is it?"

Aoko gave an excited squeal and said, "I've asked Hakuba-kun and Akako-chan for help too! And they've already agreed!"

Kaito was surprised when he heard that. Hakuba maybe. But Akako? Well… he never really understood that girl anyway. Still having the same bored expression, and head on the desk, he told her, "Then you don't need me to help you. Two little helpers are more than enough."

Aoko just smiled. "Yes, but three is better. We could even finish decorating faster!"

Kaito sighed. For once, he wished he could just sleep at home and attend the party like a normal guest instead of being dragged to be one of the hosts. But then again, what kind of a friend would he be if he refused to help his childhood friend?

Lifting his head, he said, "Hai Hai… I'll help." Aoko gave a happy squeal. "It's a good thing I'm not the only one this time." Kaito added with a smirked. Reason being, he might not need to work as much and be the unfortunate step ladder this time. "Kekeke~"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Aoko asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Kaito replied with a wave of his hand.

"Mou… Bakaito!" Aoko stick her tongue out at the magician and went back to her seat, which is just beside said magician.

As soon as Aoko sat down, Kaito spoke up again. "Ne Aoko… Christmas Eve is two days away. Why the rush?" If Kaito remembers correctly, Aoko would only start preparations on the day itself rather than a few days earlier. Since, according to her, work done on the spot is better and more reliable.

"Oh, Aoko thought it would be better if we could get the decorations first. Then on Christmas Eve, we would have more time to spend on preparing for the party." She declared happily.

"This was your idea?"

"Actually, Hakuba-kun said it would be better this way."

"Indeed I did."

The voice made both teens turned around to find the mentioned teen standing behind them.

"Ohayou, Kuroba-kun." The London detective greeted the magician.

Kaito stared at the detective with a half-impressed expression. And he thought he was the only one that could creep up on people. "Ohayou, Hakuba." He greeted back. "Eavesdropping on us? Don't worry, we didn't talk behind your back." Kaito sneered as Hakuba gave him a deadpan look.

"I just came to ask Aoko-kun where we will be going after school." He told Kaito in a monotone voice, but turned to Aoko with a gentle smile.

As Aoko was about to reply to the brit, Kaito cut in. "After school? Wait, we're starting today? Not tomorrow?" He turned back to Aoko, giving her a questioning stare.

"Why not?" She answered back with the same questioning stare. "Are you busy?"

"Nah, I'm just surprised you'd be this hard-working just because of Hakuba's words." He snickered.

"Aoko-kun is more hard-working than you think, Kuroba-kun." Hakuba was obviously not on the magician's side.

"Hey, no one asked you."

Aoko, noticing the tensed atmosphere, decided to ask, "Ano… Did something happened between you two again?"

"Not really." Kaito replied without looking at her as he began to take out the stuff needed for the first lesson. "If you have forgotten, I was rudely woken up just now."

"Hey! I was just trying to wake you up before the lesson starts." Aoko tried to argue. "And what does that have to do with Hakuba-kun?"

Said detective sweat dropped and tried to calm the girl down. Assuring her that there is nothing going on between him and the magician.

"I'm just too tired to care about Hakuba." Kaito gave a yawn. "Besides, he bores me to death."

"And why is it that you are so tired? Didn't you slept well last night?" Hakuba asked, eyeing the teen, clearly remembering the events from last night.

Kaito glared at the blonde. Yes, there was a heist last night, though it didn't go according to his plans and lasted longer than it should, thanks to the detective himself.

"I'm a very _hard-working_ person." He retorted, emphasizing on the word hard-working. It's true anyway.

"I spent my night studying for today's test." Kaito lied. As usual, he knew Hakuba wouldn't buy his story, but Aoko did, and that's all that matters. She laughed after hearing what Kaito said. "You were studying? What a change of habit!"

"Says you!" Kaito retorted. "Did you study? You don't look prepared at all!"

"Of course Aoko did! Aoko even made notes!" The two of them continued on with their argument for a while until Aoko decided that it was useless to keep on arguing with the magician. Instead she turned to Hakuba, who was surprisingly still standing there listening to the two of them without making a sound. "Thanks for agreeing to help with the party preparations Hakuba-kun. Both you and Akako-chan." She smiled at him.

The detective smiled back. "It's my pleasure. I couldn't make it for last year's party. So it is only right I help this year."

"Oh goodie. How kind of you." Kaito smirked. Before Hakuba could reply the magician, the teacher came in. He decided to forget about Kaito and headed back to his seat.

After Hakuba left, Aoko slapped Kaito on the back. "What was that for? Hakuba-kun was just being nice."

"I was just teasing him for a bit." Kaito grinned.

Aoko sighed. Sometimes she wondered what she ever liked in him. This idiot who is always making fun of everyone. She ignored him and turned her attention back to class.

* * *

As class ended, the others started packing up and left. Leaving only 4 people in the room. 3 already done packing.

"Stop spacing out Kaito! We don't have all day!" Aoko said impatiently.

"I'm not spacing out." Kaito groaned. "And we still have a few days before Christmas Eve you know." He corrected her as he (Reluctantly) started packing his stuff. They're the ones that are too fast. Class ended like 2 minutes ago and the whole class was already gone. Was everyone having the Christmas spirit already?

The red head, Akako, shook her head gently with an amused smile on her face and went to stand beside Aoko. "Excited? Nakamori-san?" She asked Aoko.

"Of course!" Aoko answered happily. "This is the first time the four of us went out together!" Akako just shook her head with an amused smile. Aoko was as childish and cheery as always.

"Shall we have lunch too?" Aoko suddenly proposed. The others just agreed with a nod. Lunch break was just a few hours ago, but they didn't eat much, so why not?

As they left the school grounds, Aoko started discussing on what they should do for this year's party. She was thinking that maybe they could have more games, and maybe even expand the party to the outdoors. Akako didn't really mind or care about the ideas, she just agreed without hesitation. Hakuba thought it was a splendid idea, and gave his comments. He wouldn't mind more games and some fresh air of the night. Kaito on the other hand, didn't join in with the discussion and was deep in his thoughts.

"Ne Kaito, what do you think?" Aoko asked him, noticing that he haven't said anything since leaving the school grounds. However, said magician was still deep in his thoughts. Hakuba gave Kaito a nudge, since he was just beside him.

Kaito, who wasn't paying attention to the conversation, was dragged back to reality with three pairs of eyes staring at him. "Huh? What?"

Hakuba face-palmed at the magician's reaction while Akako just chuckled. Aoko sighed. "What do you think about having more games and expanding the party to the backyard?"

"Oh, sure. Sounds good to me." Kaito answered without thinking. "I'm hungry, can we get something to eat first before discussing about this?"

Aoko rolled her eyes. "Geez Kaito, what's with the easy-going attitude?"

"Can't plan with an empty stomach." Kaito grinned. "Besides, we still have plenty of time." Reminding her yet again that Christmas Eve is two days away. "And who are you calling easy-going? You seem to fit the description better than me!" Kaito snickered.

Aoko tried to slap him, but Kaito dodged it. "How is Aoko being easy-going?! Aoko is just trying her best to plan this party!"

"Yeah, and I'm not." Kaito said sarcastically. "Well, at least I'm not alone this time." Kaito shot a glance at the other two. "Right?"

Hakuba sighed. What was the magician trying to imply? "Yes, of course we'll help." He did told Aoko he'd _helped_ with the party preparations after all.

"We didn't just agree to this to see you do all the work~" Akako chuckled creepily, sending shivers down the other's spine. "Or maybe we did~?"

"You're a man right? So don't complain, Bakaito!" Aoko huffed as she stomped ahead. "Come on!" She yelled over her shoulder. "I know this great restaurant which I'm sure all of you will like!"

Food was what Kaito wanted most at the moment. "Right behind you." Kaito said as he followed the girl. Hakuba and Akako took a glance at each other, clearly thinking about the same thing, before Hakuba quickly turned his gaze away and began quickening his pace a bit. Akako's beautiful eyes were so enchanting that it made him blush. He couldn't help it! The red head just chuckled at the blonde's reaction and slowly followed behind.

Now it was Hakuba's and Akako's turn to be in deep thoughts. What was Kaito thinking about back there?

* * *

After a nice meal and a long shopping spree for various ridiculously looking, yet eye striking decorations, the four friends decided to head home.

Kaito was carrying most of the stuff they bought for the party, since he lived right next to the location of the party. But that didn't meant he enjoyed carrying the loads. Aoko and the other two were only carrying one bag! How many was he carrying? Five? Thankfully it wasn't as heavy as theirs. But altogether, it's about the same.

Everyone said their goodbyes, promising to help again on the day of the party, and went their separate ways. Kaito and Aoko walked the same way. The two of them reached the Nakamori's household minutes later and deposited their loads in the living room.

The two of them said their goodbyes and Kaito left for his own house, just next door.

He opened the front door and entered the house. He locked up behind him before slumping down onto the sofa. Now that that was over, he could finally have some peace.

He and his big mouth. How was he going to pull it off…?

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _~During lunch break a few hours ago~_

 _"Hey Kaito, do you think Kid is going to have another heist on Christmas Eve again?" Aoko asked as she drank her juice. She hoped he doesn't. That damn Kid, always ruining her plans with her friends and family._

 _Kaito had a sandwich and a bottle of juice, same brand as Aoko's. "Nah, I don't think so." He said. "It's Christmas Eve. Besides, there was a heist yesterday. I don't think he'll target another gem so soon." A heist on Christmas Eve again? Haha, Kaito would prefer to have a peaceful Christmas Eve this year. Maybe a heist a few days after Christmas… Yeah, that would be more logical. Kaito took a sip from his juice and continued eating his sandwich._

 _Aoko nodded her head in agreement. "That damn thief…! The faster he gets caught, the better!"_

 _"If you ask me, I don't think anyone can catch him, kekeke~"_

 _"Aoko's dad will catch him!"_

 _"Your dad has been on his tail for_ years _and_ still _couldn't catch him!"_

 _"Because dad hasn't went all out yet!"_

 _"Yeah sure~" Kaito sneered. From his perspective, Nakamori keibu is already trying his hardest and to no avail._

 _"What is that supposed to mean?" Aoko glared at him._

 _"Nothing, nothing~" Kaito took one last bite of his sandwich and finished off the whole thing. "But, really," he added, "the police can't even get close to him. And when they think they do, he escapes."_

 _"You think you can do any better?" Aoko was still glaring at him. "My dad has the highest chance of catching him among everyone. Aoko don't think you'll even manage at all!"_

 _"Oh yeah? Kaitou Kid is nothing compared to me!" Kaito said proudly._

 _"Alright then mister great magician," Aoko stood up and pointed her finger straight at Kaito's face. "Go and catch Kaitou Kid on his next heist!"_

 _If that finger came any closer, it would poke his eyes out. Kaito sweat dropped. He wasn't surprised by her demands, since she's always going on and on about having the thief caught as soon as possible. But, he catching himself was not happening._

 _"You're joking."_

 _"You heard me." Aoko replied as she settled down and sip on her juice. "Since you're_ so _great, go and catch Kid."_

 _"Oi oi, I'm just a fan." Kaito tried reasoning with a nervous laugh. "How am I supposed to do that?"_

 _"Oh? I thought you're_ better _than that thief?" Aoko was mocking him. "What's with the low confidence?"_

 _"I'm a better_ magician _than him." Kaito defended himself. "I can't beat him in being an escape artist." He added lamely, which is not entirely true._

 _"If you ask me. You're pretty good at escaping yourself…" Aoko mumbled, too softly for Kaito to hear._

 _"Did you say something?"_

 _"Nothing." Aoko shrugged. "But I guess you're right…" She added, losing some of her fire from before. "What's with Kid anyway? Making the police look like a bunch of fools… Why would he do that…?"_

 _Pity and guilt can be seen on Kaito's face, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Seeing this as his cue, he put his arms around Aoko's shoulders. "What's with the long face? Aren't we going out later with Hakuba and Akako?" He took Aoko's finished juice bottle and made it disappear. In its place, a rose appeared._

 _Aoko took the rose, gave it a sniff and was feeling slightly better._

 _"Tell you what. On his next heist, I'll figure out Kid's escape route, and wait for him to show. I'll drag him to you, and you can do whatever you want with him." Kaito said cheerfully without thinking._

 _"Really?" Aoko asked him, wide eyed. Surprised that Kaito would say such thing. "What if he escapes?"_

 _"You are talking to the great Kuroba Kaito! I'll make sure he stays until I'm satisfied." He declared proudly. "Besides, It will be a great chance to see him up close too~!" Kaito stood up and threw his empty bottle into a nearby trash can. "Come on, wouldn't want to be late for class." He walked off, back to class, with Aoko following behind and soon beside him._

 _ **-End of flashback-**_

"Hahaha, what was I thinking back then?" Kaito asked himself as he slammed his face into a sofa pillow. He just _had_ to say that, of all things, just to cheer up that girl.

Kaito laid on the sofa for a while before heading upstairs to have a nice shower and a change of clothes.

Locking his room, he went straight to his bed and sat there. "It's a good thing I didn't plan any heist for the next few days." He tried to convince himself that he wasn't in a tight situation. "I'll see what I can do for the next heist." He laid down and stared at the ceiling. He sighed softly before a grin appeared on his face, "Kaitou Kid is all about the tough challenges after all."

* * *

 **And that's it for the first chapter! What do you think? :) Next chapter coming soon, I hope I won't get any problems with uploading it.**


	3. Chapter 2 - 1 day before Christmas Eve

**Okay, here's chapter 2. It's a bit shorter and there's only Kaito and Aoko. Hakuba and Akako will come back maybe in the next chapter? Regardless, enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own DCMK, it belongs to Gosho Aoyama**

* * *

One day before the Christmas Eve party. There's still school of course, and everything was just happening as per usual.

"Hah? You and me?"

"Yeah!"

"Didn't you say we would continue the preparations on the day of the party? What about Hakuba and Akako?"

"They'll help tomorrow! Today, you help Aoko." She smiled widely at Kaito. "I just need to get a few extra ingredients for tomorrow."

Aoko's really into making her party a success… Heck, last year's party was already a big success. "Eh… any chance you could drag Hakuba with you instead of me?" Kaito tried, with a nervous laugh, one more time to back out from this.

"You promised Aoko you would help!" Aoko smacked him on the back. "Besides," she added quietly, "It wouldn't be the same."

It was soft, but Kaito heard it. He tilted his head and then sneered. "I know Hakuba's lame with all this party stuff, but you didn't have to point it out~"

Aoko gave him another smack, but on the head. "That's not what Aoko meant!"

The hit was twice as hard this time. Kaito rubbed his head and decided that it wouldn't be wise to continue backing out. Whatever Aoko wants, there's no stopping her. "Alright alright, I get you. No need to resolve to violence, I'll help."

"Yay!" Aoko cheered and skipped back to her seat. "Don't back out!"

That was a quick change of attitude. Kaito sigh, there goes his plans of having a peace and quiet afternoon. "Since when have I ever?" He mumbled to himself as he took out his tablet and started scrolling through the news.

The class started to settle down and everyone went back to their own seats as the teacher entered the classroom. As for Kaito… He's still minding his own business.

* * *

It was a few hours after school ended, and Aoko was dragging Kaito around from one shop to another.

"Tell me again why we couldn't just buy some take-aways like last year?" Kaito complained as he tried to struggle free from Aoko's grasps. He could walk perfectly fine, he didn't need dragging.

"Oh, stop thinking about last year's party will you?" Aoko pouted. "And, if we buy take-aways, the food might finish in a flash, and you might end up without food again." She added with a cheeky tone.

"It should've been enough to last the whole night…!" Kaito groaned, remembering that night. He went home with an empty stomach.

"Well, guess we were wrong." Aoko laughed. "It's your fault anyway. You disappear while the party was still going on."

"There was some unexpected last minute errands I needed to handle. Anyway…" Trying to change the subject, "where to next?"

Changing her focus back to their current job, Aoko took out her long list of ingredients in which everything they needed to buy was written on. Okay, it wasn't that long, and they already got most of the items. "We're left with the eggs and meat and we'll have everything we need." Aoko said cheerfully as she pulled Kaito to the next store. "Let's go!"

"Slow down will you? The eggs won't run away you know. Neither will the meat." Kaito was being dragged along again. Really, what was he to her, a giant plush? Regardless, he just let her drag him. Kaito didn't know where to go anyway.

"Aoko just wanna get everything before it gets dark." They've been walking around so long that it's almost sunset.

"Woah, I've been dragged along in this for so long?" For a moment, Kaito was surprised. He honestly didn't think he could last this long.

"See? You're enjoying all this so much that you even forgot the time."

"I do _not_ , enjoy being dragged around like a sack of potatoes."

"Let's get the eggs and meat and we can head home to prepare!" Aoko ignored Kaito's grumpiness and continued on cheerfully to their next location. But she let go of him and let him trail behind her.

* * *

By the time they reached Aoko's place, it was already past sunset.

"Look at all this! What are you making again?" Kaito asked as he examined everything they had bought during their afternoon grocery shopping. He was amazed at how much they bought.

"I was planning to bake a cake and some muffins." Aoko said happily, and then continued, "We'll cook the chicken tomorrow. Oh, and maybe I could make some cookies! And my home-made steak too! And… I'll see what else I can make from all this." She said after a moment of thinking. Then, she turned to face him with a smile. "Thanks for helping me Kaito! Even though you were acting like a pain."

"Who's acting like a pain? And I said I'd help right?" Kaito stated flatly and continue to examine the stuff on the table. He picked up one of the vegetables and tossed it in the air. Afraid that Kaito would damage it, Aoko quickly grabbed it away from him.

"Hey, careful! You might drop it."

"That's a lot of work though." Kaito suddenly said, ignoring the glare from Aoko. "You need some help?" he asked.

Aoko's glare disappeared from her face and it turned into a confusing stare.

"Huh?"

"I meant the cooking. You sure you can cook everything by yourself?"

There was a moment of silence between them, before it was broken by a chuckle from Aoko. " _You_ want to help me cook?"

"I don't cook doesn't mean I _can't_ cook." Kaito stated with a flat stare. "My mom taught me."

"Ah, Chikage-san's cooking is delicious!" Aoko only had a meal cooked by Kaito's mom once. It was quite some time ago and yet, she could never forget the delightful taste.

"Yeah, better than yours." Kaito smirk, and instantly, a fist came flying straight to his face. But Kaito dodged it. Aoko seriously needs some aiming lessons if she's planning to hit.

"Excuse me for not being a good cook!" Aoko glared at him before turning away and began sorting out the stuff on the table. "Aoko has been cooking for both you and my dad for the past few years. Can't you be at least a little grateful for that?" she exclaimed without looking up.

"Hai hai. I'm very grateful. Arigatou." Kaito said with a cheeky smile and went to help her. Aoko didn't stop him and allowed him to help. She wanted to do it by herself, but decided against it. If Kaito wanted to help, then let him.

Once everything was sorted out, the two of them decided to take a break and have a little chatting session, off topic from what they were doing. Laughter can be heard from both of them, sometimes a bit of yelling, and a lot of teasing from Kaito. Just two friends having their usual quarrel.

"So, what now?" Kaito suddenly asked and took a glanced at the clock. "Woah, it's going to be 8 soon."

Aoko looked up and glanced at the clock too. "Wow, you're right." They were so engrossed with their conversation that they lost track of time. "Are you heading back home now?"

Kaito thought for a while before he nodded in reply. "If there's nothing else to do." He stretched out his arms and tried to get a bit more comfortable in his seat.

"Well, I guess we're done for today."

"Great!" Kaito exclaimed happily as he jumped out of his seat, ready to leave.

"But…" Aoko started and then stopped, as if having second thoughts.

Kaito stare back at her, waiting for her to continue.

Aoko sweat dropped and gave a nervous laugh. "I was planning to make some ice pops right now, and I was wondering… If you would like to-"

"Sure, I'd taste them for you." Kaito cut in before Aoko could finish her sentence. "Just make sure you don't poison me first." He sneered.

"My cooking is not that bad!" Aoko snapped at him but Kaito didn't even flinch. He just grinned back at her. "And in case you didn't hear what I said, I'm making _ice pops_. You can't eat them until they're frozen."

"Let me prove you wrong then."

"I'm not letting you eat the liquid mixture as well!"

"Oh come on, isn't that why you're asking me for help?"

"Yeah! But not to help me _eat_ it!"

"Taste test." Kaito corrected her with a smirk. Earning a defeated sigh from Aoko.

"Whatever. So will you help me or not?"

"Of course. I have to make sure you don't create something weird."

"As if anyone could count on you to make sure of that!"

"I'm a perfectionist." Kaito said with a proud gesture to himself. "I will make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Perfectionist my foot!"

And the night went on, with the two of them making the ice pops liquid mixture. The whole house was lively, probably the whole neighborhood could hear them. Looks like Kaito isn't going home just yet.

* * *

On top of a tall building, a dark figure, with the use of a pair of binoculars, was observing the activities going on in another building called the Ekoda Nishi Double Peak. It is a shopping mall, and also a museum, owned by a rich man.

There's an exhibition being held there. A large jewel known as the 'Snow River' is being showcase there. Snow River is a large sapphire with a few white lines, barely visible, running down its surface, like the flowing currents in a river. But it's probably just the reflection of light. It was a pretty unique jewel, and was only showcased once.

Apparently, it was a last minute exhibition. The owner of the sapphire, and also the mall, Kyoshi Nishimura, suddenly decided to share with everyone his precious jewel. He claimed that it would be a shame if the sapphire was just sitting there in its glass cage with no one to admire. Rich people could do anything, and thus, allowing the exhibition to be ready and held at this very moment. Though, it's already night time, so there are only guards on duty now.

The dark figure was still observing from the top of the building, analyzing carefully and gathering as much info as he could. He took out his phone and sent a text message.

 _'It's there. Just like you said.'_

After a while, came a reply.

 _'Great. Let's do it.'_

The figure grinned.

 _'Do you need my assistance for the next task?'_

 _'No, I'll do it.'_

The figure gave one last glance at the opposite building before standing up to leave.

 _'As you wish.'_

* * *

 **Alright, here's the end of another chapter :) Next one should be longer, hopefully XD**


	4. Chapter 3 - Christmas Eve (Before Party)

**Chapter 3 is here :) Let's just get into it**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own DCMK, it belongs to Gosho Aoyama**

* * *

 _"Kaitou Kid strikes again!"_

 _"What is his target this time?"_

 _"Another heist so soon? How will Kid surprise us this time?"_

 _"Is he really going to appear on Christmas Eve again?"_

The internet, newspapers, television and radios were all about Kid since morning. Kid's notice was delivered to the Police headquarters at dawn, and Nakamori-keibu was excited, he was flaring up with excitement.

"KAITOU KID! I'M GOING TO CATCH YOU THIS TIME!" He roared was a huge grin.

"Keibu! Here's Kid's heist note." One of the officer said as he entered the room and handed the note over.

 _Once again, I shall bring a winter miracle.  
You see me, but you do not.  
Like the shadows beneath the silver moon, at 22:21,  
I'll land beside the snowy river and take the rock that shines in its current._

 _~ Kaitou Kid_

Nakamori stared at the notice, trying to decode it. "Anyone got any ideas?" He looked around the room. But everyone just stared blankly back.

"'snowy river' reminds me of that Sapphire, Snow River." Someone from the back finally spoke up.

"You mean that huge sapphire that went on display at Ekoda Nishi Double Peak a few days ago?" The person beside him asked.

"Do you think it's possible that it's Kid's target this time?" Someone else at the front of the group asked Nakamori Keibu.

He nodded in reply. "Alright! Let's head over there first!" He ordered his men. "We have to start on the preparations immediately before the announced time!" Everyone in the room saluted and quickly left.

"You're not getting away this time Kid!" Nakamori grumbled as he took out his cell phone to phone the manager of the exhibition, asking for more details about the jewel and upcoming heist.

* * *

School ended early today. Some people went straight home, while some went off to who knows where to hang out with their friends. And here he was, stuck at Aoko's house. Can't say he's enjoying it, but it was 'entertaining' enough at least.

"Hey! Watch the fire!"

"Huh? Oh!"

Kaito frowned at the burnt food on the pan. Who was the experience cook here? Shouldn't it be her?

"It's a good thing this was just a small test sample." Aoko laughed nervously and walk over to the bin. This was embarrassing. Failed cooking… In front of Kaito! Now he has a new topic to tease her with. Aoko sighed as she walked over to the sink to wash the pan before walking back to the stove.

"How many times did you fail before you serve the food you make?" Kaito snickered.

"None of this would've happened if you've just kept your mouth shut!" Aoko snarled.

"What? My fault?" Kaito gave Aoko a hurt look. "And to think I was just being nice, sharing with you some of my many stories." Kaito pouted as he continued to cut the raw steak into smaller pieces and mixing them with the flavor paste.

Aoko just glared at him. "But you're distracting me!"

Kaito sighed and stopped whatever he was doing. He put down his stuff, washed his hands and took the pan and spatula from Aoko. "Know what? I'll handle this." He shooed her away and took over her place.

"Wha…?"

"Why don't you go check on Hakuba and Akako?" He suggested as he threw in a few pieces of meat into the pan. If Aoko can't stand his marvelous stories, then she might as well go and check on those two for a while.

Hakuba and Akako were decorating the backyard. Since Aoko proposed to help with decorating the living room after she was done cooking, the other two decided to handle the backyard first. And so far, those two are doing a good job outside. It sounded more peaceful than the kitchen.

"But there's still-"

"Ah! Your muffins should be done by now too." Kaito suddenly remembered and cut in before Aoko could argue back. "I'll finish up over here on my own. Don't worry about it."

Aoko just stood there for a while before reluctantly admitting that Kaito was right. "Mou… Alright."

She washed her hands and walked over to the exit of the kitchen. He could do a better job than her, Aoko knows that. But just in case…

"Don't burn down the Kitchen! I'll be back later for the muffins."

"A fire like this is way more harmless than the one you used just now!"

Aoko clicked her tongue and skipped off to find her other two friends.

* * *

"Where am I supposed to put these?" Hakuba was holding a few torches, which they bought two days ago. But he has no idea where to set them up.

"Just put them somewhere nice." Akako answered flatly as she continued to set up the other minor decorations. This is ridiculous, this isn't her job. Why did she even agreed to help? Akako sighed. She could tell that the blonde detective wasn't cut out for this either. But since Nakamori-san asked nicely… The two of them just couldn't refuse.

"And don't put them too close to each other. We wouldn't want dark spots during the party." Akako smirked as she went to set up a few tables and chairs.

"R-Right…" Hakuba shivered. He shrugged the feeling off and went to set up the torches. If these torches are going to light up the place, then one in each corner, and some in between should be fine.

"Hi guys!"

Both Akako and Hakuba stopped their work and looked up to the source of the sound.

"How's the decorating going?" Aoko asked as she stepped out into the backyard, looking around. "Wow! Looks great!"

"We're almost done here, Nakamori-san." Akako said smoothly as she walked towards Aoko. "Hakuba-kun is still struggling with the torches though."

"I'm almost done with them." Hakuba retorted as he quickly finish up the last few torches.

Once he finished, he stood up and went to join the girls. Who were already casually chatting while waiting for him to finish up.

"How are you and Kuroba-kun doing with the food?" Hakuba asked Aoko when he was near enough. Aoko being here means the food must be done. But the food couldn't be done already right?

"Ah… Kaito said he will handle the rest." Aoko said with a small laugh. "But I still have muffins to decorate later. I just came to see if you two need any help." She added generously.

"We're doing fine Nakamori-san." Akako declined her offer with a smile. "You don't trouble yourself too much."

"Yes, she's right, I'm sure you're tired too." Hakuba added. Working with the lively magician is never easy. "You can help us later in the living room, like you said."

Aoko hesitated before nodding her head. "Oh alright then!" she replied cheerfully. "Do you guys need some snacks or drinks?" She looked at the well-decorated backyard. "Must've been hard on the two of you. Why not take a break?"

"Oh thank you Nakamori-san~!" Akako chuckled. "That's very kind of you. But we'll do that once we're done here."

"We're almost done anyway." Hakuba nodded. "You can wait for us inside."

"Alright, I won't disturb you two then!" She gave her two friends a grateful smile before disappearing into the house.

After Aoko left, Akako chuckled, leaving Hakuba with a stun expression.

"What?"

"You messed up the last few torches."

"What?" He went back to inspect the torches, and she was right. How did she…? Hakuba quickly fix it without glancing at her. Because he knew, if he even _looked_ at her, he wouldn't be able to concentrate properly.

Akako just continued to enjoy herself while she finishes up her part of the job.

* * *

When Aoko returned to the kitchen, she was expecting to see someone in the middle of a big mess and a few items destroyed. But when she got there, it was perfectly as it was when she left.

The only difference was, the meat she and Kaito were preparing a few minutes ago, were done and placed nicely on the table with the other prepared food. The kitchen was strangely empty too. Where's Kaito?

"Kaito?"

No reply.

Aoko looked around but still couldn't find him.

"Kaito?" She called out again.

"Here."

Aoko jumped at the sudden voice and turned around to see Kaito behind her.

"Don't do that!" She yelled. "Where did you disappear to anyway?"

"I just went to the toilet." Kaito said flatly and went over to the sofa. He sat down and stretched his legs out. "Man, I'm beat…! How's the other two doing?" Kaito asked without turning to look at her as Aoko came to stand behind him.

"Hakuba-kun and Akako-chan are doing great!" She replied cheerfully. "They're almost done, so they should be here anytime now."

"Oh." Kaito yawned as he turned on the television to check on the news.

"Hey, you seem tired." Aoko asked with concerned.

"Nah, I'm fine." Kaito replied with a grin. "Just didn't slept well last night."

"Up all night with your games?" Aoko asked in an unamused tone. All trace of concern was gone.

"I beat my high score." Kaito grinned happily. "At least something productive happened last night."

Aoko glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Before Kaito could argue back, Hakuba and Akako walked into the room. The four stared at each other for a while.

"Um… Did we interrupted something…?" Hakuba asked with uncertain.

Aoko quickly shook her head. "No of course not!"

"Anyway," Akako cut in. "we're done outside."

"Much appreciated!" Aoko smiled happily. "Shall we get started with the living room? Kaito's done with the food, so he could help too!"

"Huh?"

"Okay, let's do it." Akako chuckled.

"Hey hey, I didn't say I would-"

"Oh, don't be lazy Kaito." Aoko gave Kaito a slap on the back. "The party's tonight!"

"Yes Kuroba-kun," Hakuba added, "The more help we have, the better, right?" He smirked at the magician.

Kaito sighed. "Tch, fine. But ask Hakuba to help you with the streamers this time." He told Aoko before standing up to grab a drink. "I'll handle the tree."

Kaito took one last glance at the television before going over to the other three to help with the decorations.

Hakuba was picking a few small decorations from the box that Aoko had brought in when Kaito strolled over to his side. He glanced at the still on television and asked, "Shouldn't you turn off the television?"

"Hmm…?" Kaito lazily looked towards the direction of the television.

"Help me out will you?" He finally said with a grin. "You're closer."

Hakuba wanted to ask him to do it himself, but he decided against it. He shook his head and walked over to grab the TV remote with a sigh. As he was about to switch the TV off, the headlines grabbed his attention.

 _"Tonight at 22:21, will Kid appear to steal the Snow River! There's already a crowd here waiting for his arrival!"_

22:21? But it's 11 minutes to 9. The party is going to start soon. If this heist is going to be held at the Ekoda Nishi Double Peak, according to the news, how was Kuroba-kun going to make it in time? The distance from Aoko's house to the mall is too far to make it in time. If he goes now, he could make it, but Kaito's not going anywhere since he's helping with the decorations.

So, how? Unless… someone is using his name?

"Oi Hakuba! How long does it take for you to switch off a damn television?!"

Hakuba snapped out of his trance and quickly switched it off. "S-Sorry…! The news caught my attention…" He called back and walked over to Kaito. The streamers for the tree was already up. Kaito worked fast, even though he was so reluctant at first.

"Tch. Aoko and Akako needs your help." Kaito told him as he bent down to check on the other decorations for the tree.

"Okay…" Hakuba stood there for a while. "Are you going somewhere later?"

Kaito picked up a few Christmas ornaments from the box and stood up. He turned to face him, eyes shining with amusement. "Huh? Like where? I'm already pretty busy here. I can't even leave the house if I wanted to!"

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Hakuba mumbled to himself.

"Hakuba-kun! Could you bring over that streamer on the floor beside you?" Aoko called out from the corridor, just outside the living room.

"Coming!" Hakuba picked up the streamer. "Call me if you need any help." He told the magician before leaving.

"Yeah, and I hope it wouldn't take you as long as it took you to turn off the television." Kaito smirked as he continued with the tree.

Hakuba ignored him and went over to join the girls. Should he tell him? It seems to Hakuba that Kaito has no idea what's going on…

But even if he found out now, what could he do…?

* * *

 **I wanted to finish everything in 3 chapters, but I just can't XD the words can't stop. Anyway, it's already 3 chapters so... I was wondering if I could get some reviews? And thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 4 - Christmas Eve (Gift)

**Last chapter on Christmas Eve! :D And yay, I got 1 review from PickleWitch! :D I'll finish everything up in this chapter, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own DCMK, it belongs to Gosho Aoyama**

* * *

The party was going well. Everyone was happy and having the time of their lives. Everything went well until…

"Hey Kaito! Where's the ice cream?" Aoko asked as she searched the fridge.

Said magician was entertaining the others in the room with his magic tricks. He turned around to face her with a confused look. "Huh? What ice cream?"

"Don't tell me you ate it all?!" Aoko stared at him in shock.

"Huh? I didn't touch any ice cream!" Kaito left his audience (classmates) with a spray of confetti and went over to the fridge.

"Then where is it?" Aoko mumbled to no one in peculiar. Then she thought of something. "Did we forget to buy it?"

Kaito thought for a while. "Hmm… It wasn't in that list of yours…" Then a thought hit him. "Why wasn't it in the list in the first place?" Kaito asked in disbelief. He loved ice cream. He couldn't believe that Aoko didn't add it to the list!

"I guess I forgot." Aoko laugh nervously with a slight scratch of her head.

"And you blamed me!" Kaito showed an innocent hurt face. But Aoko didn't fall for it.

"Maybe we could just forget about it." Aoko told him with a small smile. Kaito could see on her face, she was a bit disappointed that they didn't have ice cream.

He hesitated. Then brighten up. "I'll go get some." He volunteered.

Aoko stared at him and laughed. "But it's already so late! The shop's probably closed."

"You won't know unless you see it for yourself!" Kaito grinned.

"But-"

"I'll find something, don't worry!" And with that said, he walked off towards the front door. "Save some food for me alright? Don't starve me." Kaito said over his shoulder. But before Aoko could answer, Kaito was already gone.

* * *

Aoko was right. The shop's closed. Kaito stood outside, staring at the closed shop. What is he going to do now? He promised to bring something back…

And that's exactly what he's going to do!

Kaito's just going to continue on to the next store. And if that one is closed too, he's going to keep searching.

But unfortunately for him, it was harder than he thought. It seems like all the store were closed early. To celebrate Christmas Eve perhaps, Kaito thought.

"Where else have I not looked…" He silently thought as he continued walking down the road. He stopped in his tracks and looked up to see where he was. He was quite far from Aoko's house. Kaito was shocked he actually walked this far.

When he was about to turn back, the large screen at the opposite building caught his attention.

 _"It's already 22:20, almost time for Kaitou Kid to make his appearance! So far there's no sign of him yet. Will he show up, or has the ferocity of the police scared him off?"_

Kaito blinked once, twice and finally,

"What?!"

* * *

"Hakuba-kun! Has Kaito came back yet?" Aoko asked as she saw the brit walking back into the living room with his empty plastic cup.

"Nope."

"Oh, okay." Aoko nodded. "He sure is taking his time though." She pouted.

"Maybe he couldn't find the ice cream." Hakuba suggested as he threw away his cup.

"I already told him the store's closed. He's just so stubborn on the ice cream." Aoko sighed. Then she brighten up. "Oh well, he'll be back soon. Maybe I should call and check on him."

"I can do that." Hakuba proposed.

"You will?"

"I insist."

"Alright! Tell me what he said!" Aoko replied with a smile. "I'll just go and check on the outside for a bit."

"Sure." After Aoko left, Hakuba took out his phone and dialed Kaito's number.

Did he found out about the heist? But could he have made it? Kaito left at around 21:41, and it was already 22:25. The heist was about to begin.

While he was in his thoughts, Kaito, at the other end of the line, answered.

 _"Hello?"_

"Ah, Kuroba-kun." Hakuba was surprised that the magician picked up his phone. "What's keeping you? Aoko-kun asked if you've already found the ice cream?"

 _"Hakuba? Sorry, I couldn't find any."_ Kaito replied with an awkward laugh. _"But I bought something else instead!"_

"O-Oh… Where are you?"

 _"I've wonder off a bit while searching for the ice cream. I'll be back in 20."_

"I see. Well, see you back soon. Aoko's worried that someone's kidnapped you."

 _"That's just nonsense."_ Kaito stated with a laugh. _"Anyway, are there still food?"_ He suddenly asked.

Hakuba stared at his phone for a while before placing it back next to his ear. "Yeah, there's plenty left."

 _"Great! Alright, janna!"_ And Kaito hung up before Hakuba could reply.

Hakuba grinned slightly and put his phone back into his pockets.

"Whatever you're doing, Kuroba-kun, do it quick." Hakuba mumbled to himself with a small smirk before going off to find Aoko.

* * *

Kaito hung up his call with Hakuba and stared out into the night sky. And not long after, another call came.

"Yo, jii-chan. Sorry I'm a bit late. How're things over there?"

 _"It's going well, young master."_ The person on the other line, jii-chan, said. _"But where were you? I had to handle a few small task to ensure nothing went wrong."_

"I lost track of time." Kaito apologized with a small laugh.

Jii-chan sighed on the other end before reporting about the situation.

 _"It's almost time for the heist. Will you be able to make it?"_ Jii-chan asked with a worried tone.

"Of course, I'm actually already halfway there."

 _"Halfway?"_

"I guess I should thank Aoko for that." Kaito replied sheepishly with a scratch of his cheek. If it wasn't for Aoko noticing the missing ice cream, he would still be at her house without any reason to leave the party. "Jii-chan, keep watch over there. I'll arrive at the appointed time." Kaito told him in a serious tone.

 _"Will do. Be careful young master."_

"Thanks. Oh, and Jii-chan." Kaito suddenly said when he was about to hang up.

 _"Hai?"_

"Could you get something for me…?" Kaito explained to Jii-chan his situation and received a small chuckle from the old man on the other line.

 _"Sure, I'll get them."_

"Thanks! Janna." Kaito hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket.

He stood there for a while before releasing a sigh. He grinned and stared at his surroundings. "This has got to be the most troublesome heist I'll ever pull off." Kaito shook his head, and with a swoosh of his white cape (Which was pulled out of his breast pocket), Kaitou Kid took his place.

"Let's do this." Kid jumped off the building, free falling a while before ejecting his white wings and soaring to the direction of Ekoda Nishi Double Peak.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and when Aoko was about to open the door, the door opened by itself. Kaito stood there with an annoyed looking expression.

"Has Hakuba influenced you?" He asked flatly as he entered the house.

Aoko stared back at him, not quite getting what he said.

"Never mind." Kaito waved it off and gave her the bag he was holding. "It's not Ice cream. But it's sweet." He said with a grin.

Aoko took a peek inside the bag and saw that there were three boxes of cream puffs.

"How'd you get this?" Getting ice cream at this timing was already impossible enough, but cream puffs? Did Kaito flew to another country to get them?

"I have my ways." He winked at her and excused himself.

Aoko laughed nervously. "Right." Aoko smiled as she went to the kitchen to take them out before setting it on the table.

Once she set the cream puffs on the table, she went off to find Kaito to see that Hakuba and Akako were already with him.

"I told you. I'll be back in 20 right?" Aoko heard Kaito told Hakuba.

"Yeah, I know." Hakuba replied calmly.

"Then why did you seem shocked…?" Kaito asked flatly.

"I didn't thought you would made it."

"Hey, I'm slow, but at least I'm more punctual than a certain someone." Kaito smirked at him while Hakuba looked like he was about to bang his head into the wall.

Akako was enjoying the two's conversation and gave Aoko a small smile when she saw her.

"How're things going on?" Aoko decided to ask, trying to change the subject before Hakuba really went to bang his head into the wall. "Is the party okay?"

"Of course. I enjoyed it." Akako laughed.

"It's going well. I've enjoyed it too." Hakuba smiled, already looking slightly better.

"There's food, so all's good!" Kaito smiled widely and suddenly threw his arms on Aoko's shoulders. "What about you?"

Aoko forced a small smile. The party was great, but her dad called not too long ago, saying that he wouldn't be able to make it in time… again. "It's great!"

The other three, clearly able to see through her forced smile, were not convinced. As if reading her mind, Kaito gave her a gentle slap on the back. "Hey, don't worry about it. Your dad wouldn't miss a party like this on purpose."

Aoko smiled slightly. Kaito always knew how to cheer her up… well, most of the time. "Yeah…" She agreed. "Anyway, let's enjoy the party! I'll leave some of the cream puffs you brought back for him!"

And with that, the four of them enjoyed the rest of the party with their classmates.

* * *

After everyone bid their goodbyes, Aoko started clearing up the area. Hakuba, Akako and Kaito helped her a bit before leaving too. Once Aoko was done, she went upstairs to clean herself.

Her dad came back a while later, and Aoko went back down to greet her dad. The two of them enjoyed the remains of the food together before heading back upstairs to hit the hay.

Aoko went to her room and locked up the door. She gave herself a nice stretch, and as she was about to jumped onto her bed, she heard a light thud near the window balcony.

Aoko stared at the balcony for a while before walking over to it. She opened the sliding door to the balcony and was surprised to see a white figure standing on the balcony railing.

"You-"

"Greetings." The figure said as he jumped downed from the railing and landed gently on the balcony platform.

"K-Kaitou Kid?!"

"Nakamori-san." Kid returned the greeting with a gentle smile.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"Just resting my wings."

Aoko glared hard at the thief. She can't believe he's actually standing in front of her with that arrogant smile of his.

"Now now, a glare like that doesn't suit a beautiful night like this."

"What are you doing here?" Aoko ignored him and repeated her question.

The thief didn't even flinch at her threat and kept his poker face intact. "A request."

"Huh?"

"I came to fulfil a request."

"What request?"

The thief grinned. "Yours."

Aoko stepped back a little. "Mine?"

"I met someone about your age while trying to escape." The thief began. "And he asked for a request."

"Kaito…?" Aoko gasp softly. Was that why he was late? Did he purposely volunteered to leave the party and get ice cream just to find Kid?

"I hear you're curious about me?" The thief asked.

"Curious?" Aoko stared at the thief. Her eyes burning with cold rage. "Why would I even be _curious_ about you?!" She yelled. "You're nothing but a lame sneak thief, stealing for the joy of it, humiliating the police… I just don't get it…" Aoko's voice started to shake a little and she looked away.

"Why…?" She finally asked, but still wasn't looking at the thief. "Why do you do this…?"

The silence between them lasted for a while. Aoko looked up, thinking that the thief probably left. But Kid was still standing there. His eyes were covered by his hat, so it was impossible for Aoko to tell his reaction.

When Aoko was about to take a step closer to get a better look at him, Kid suddenly smiled. And Aoko got furious. Why was that damn thief _smiling_?

"Nakamori-san." Kid finally spoke. "I do not do this for the joy of it, and neither am I humiliating the police on purpose." He said calmly. "I was just trying to get away from them."

"But why do you _steal_?" Aoko asked desperately. She doesn't get it. Kid definitely didn't steal for the money, and if he doesn't steal for the joy of it, then why? Why was he doing all this? Troubling not only the police, but possibly himself too.

Aoko didn't miss it when a sad smile appeared on Kid's face. But it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "That," He said as a small box appeared out of nowhere on his hand. "Is something that only I should know." He handed Aoko the box. "This is for you."

Aoko unconsciously reached for the box, but then stopped and quickly retracted her hand, keeping it close to her chest.

The thief grinned, as if he knew that she would react this way.

"The box is safe. It is from your friend." He placed the box on the balcony railing and turned around to face the night sky.

There was silence between them once again. Aoko stood there, not knowing what's going to happen next or what she should do. She could call her dad over but Kid would probably be gone by then.

"Dear Nakamori-san," Kid suddenly said, catching Aoko's, "I have my reasons for doing what I'm doing. And I apologized for constantly taking your father's time from you." He said calmly. "Nakamori-keibu is an honorable man. Look up to his determination." Kid turned around and showed her the Sapphire that he had successfully stolen just now.

Aoko stared at the thief in disbelief. "You are the jewel in his eyes, never forget that. He may be busy, but he still makes time for you. He's just doing his job the best he could." Aoko still stood frozen to the ground and stared at the thief. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do.

The Sapphire disappeared from the thief's hand as he jumped up onto the railing and turned around to face her. "It is time I take my leave." He bowed slightly and faced her with his famous gentleman smile.

"Merry Christmas, Nakamori-san." With a tip of his hat, smoke engulfed the white figure and Kid was gone. Leaving behind a stunned Aoko.

Aoko stood there for a while before snapping awake from her trance-like state. She went over to take the box Kid left behind on the railing. The Sapphire, Snow River, was also beside it. Aoko took the jewel and the box and went back inside.

Aoko left the jewel on her table and opened the box. Inside the box was a small cupcake and a small note. Aoko took out the note and read it.

 _Merry Christmas Aoko! I hope you're not mad at me, and I hope Kid didn't upset you too much. Did you get the answers you were seeking? Sorry, couldn't get ice cream. Have this homemade ice cream cupcake instead!_

 _~Kuroba Kaito_

Aoko chuckled. That Kaito, she didn't expected him to go this far for her.

"Baka. Kid would never reveal himself. But I'll take his answer."

* * *

 **Andddd that's it! How is it? There's no fake Kid, it was Kaito all along, surprise~ XD Sorry I skipped the heist part. Maybe I'll write up the heist next time? But for now, this is the end of my Christmas fic! Thanks reading and staying all the way! :D**

 **Merry Christmas minna!**


End file.
